<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Psychologist by theHephaestus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598736">The Psychologist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHephaestus/pseuds/theHephaestus'>theHephaestus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Cute Armitage Hux, F/M, I Tried, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, POV Second Person, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Psychology, Slow Build, Snoke Ships It, Soft Armitage Hux, Vulnerable Armitage Hux, have some tea, slow and calm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHephaestus/pseuds/theHephaestus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>General Armitage Hux is assigned to a psychologist, despite his repeated protests.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction (prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>because starting multiple works gives me my dose of anxiety</p><p>hux will rarely refer to you as icicle, it's more of a nickname and a referral.</p><p>I suck at prologues. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>domhnall is baby</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>General Armitage Hux impatiently marched back and forth with his hands interlaced behind his back. He wore a frown, as he did often, but it was intermixed with a scoff.</p><p>“This is pointless.” He alleged once more in frustration. “And useless.”</p><p>“There have been countless others before who said the same.” The general grimaced. “And no hour later, they would be here and tell me all about how daddy or mommy didn’t love them.” The general frowned.</p><p>You cleared your throat and motioned for the general to sit down.</p><p>He did so with reluctance and with his eyes focused on you.</p><p>“You are here because Admiral Griss is concerned about your mental health.” You asserted. “And you <strong>will</strong> have a certain number of sessions with me and <strong>afterwards</strong> you may decide whether you’d like to continue or not.”</p><p>The general grumbled.</p><p>"I don't need any help.” The general huffed. “I am functioning normally, I am fine.”</p><p>You shook your head.<br/>You had heard many say this, and then you would have to stop them from putting a blaster to their head in the same month.</p><p>“Why don’t we regard this as a trial?” You proposed. “Let us start over and have a civil session.”</p><p>The general nodded hesitantly after a while.</p><p>“Good.” You smiled. “Then, let’s take it from the top.”</p><p>The general was still leaning forward with his hands interlaced.</p><p>“I am your appointed psychologist for the time being.” You started. “You may refer to me as Doctor Icicle.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. third session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>third session<br/>hux has two cases of flashbacks<br/>you have pretty eyes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapters will get longer as the story goes on<br/>I don't want to artificially make the chapters longer, so...<br/>also, I'm trying something different with this story.<br/>shorter chapters mean more updates, though</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The general was absorbed in his thoughts, a scenario from his days as youngling playing on repeat. He was liberated from the memory by a hand gingerly drawing circles on his back. He found himself staring up at your mellow eyes, temporarily enthralled by the silver shimmer they held.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked with suspicion.</p><p>You sat back down. “Distracting you.”</p><p>“Your methods are bizarre.” The general frowned. </p><p>“But they are effective.”</p><p>This was your third session with the general and you already had him talk to you about his father, Brendol Hux. You had heard many vile stories about that man and the more Armitage told you, the viler your image of Brendol became.</p><p>You would alternate between calling him G<em>eneral</em>, <em>Hux</em> and <em>Armitage</em>, exploring his innate hate of his name. He had more problems with his first than his last name, you had deduced as much. You were not yet sure why, but it had garnered your interest, both as the psychologist of your patient and as an educated researcher.</p><p>“I would suggest that we end it here for today.” You stepped over to the counter that lined the right wall of your office. You returned moments later with a cup of bitter tarine tea in your hand.</p><p>You surrendered the cup to the general and then sat down. The general thanked you but he had an eyebrow raised in question.</p><p>“It is my job to know details about my patients.” You explained. “Whatever keeps them comfortable and ensures that they will be on their way with an elated mood.”</p><p>“You are surprisingly open about your methods.” The general commented as he took a sip of tea.</p><p>“Honesty builds trust.”</p><p>The general had to agree with you on that.</p><p>You were tempted to ask whether he still held the same opinion about these sessions, but you wanted to keep that question for the end of the ‘trial run’.</p><p>“General, I’d like to tackle the topic of Ren in our next session.” You gauged the general’s reaction, noting how his hand had tightened into a fist and how his posture had become tense.</p><p>A sensitive topic, no question.</p><p>The general had gotten lost in his thoughts once more, now confronted with horrifying memories of the past few weeks - the knight had been particularly temperamental lately.</p><p>You softly called his given name, arising him from his thoughts anew. He found you standing above him, hands on his shoulder.</p><p>And there were your eyes, again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. night session</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the general had an encounter with the commander<br/>you provide help, even at night<br/>the general has a hickey from a lightsaber<br/><em>Armitage</em> and you talk about companions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise, I know I'm late.</p><p>There is more room for pacing errors in this chapter due to its length. This is why I will withhold the privilege of editing this one, perhaps only a little, perhaps heavier. I just did not want to hold back this chapter any more than I have already.</p><p>I also had issues with this one, so, I apologise if it seems different wordwise. I will steadily correct that.</p><p><strong>ALSO</strong>- yes, I tried to do the introduction of your features subtly. I failed. Badly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The general followed you, too distracted by your luminous skin to notice the being that hid in the darkness of your room. He had deliberated long on whether he should do this or not. He reminded himself that you had told him to come by whenever he needed to and that no time was too late or early.</p><p>“My blood vessels are lucent.” You answered the general’s unspoken question, prompting him to deter his gaze from you. “They characterise my emotions.”</p><p>The general contemplated the given information and decided not to comment on it for now. He was not aware that you were of alien species - not that he minded it. He wondered now, why he had never seen it before, and what colour responded to what emotion.</p><p>They were a mellow light blue at that moment.</p><p>“What can I help you with?”</p><p>The general looked up, feeling caught red-handed.</p><p>He could not bring himself to say it. He would be admitting ‘defeat’ by relying on you. But now he had already come to your quarters.</p><p>He was still in uniform, but you were dressed for bed - you did not seem to mind. He wondered for a moment whether he had woken you up. It was plausible with it now being already the third hour of night cycle.</p><p>You were waiting for his response, aware that he had lost himself in his thoughts yet again. You did not await much of an answer, though. The general was too prideful as to say aloud that he <strike>needed</strike> wanted your help.</p><p>You presumed that the general’s presence had something to do with the commander’s tantrum of that day.</p><p>You turned away from the general and went to the counter that lined the right wall to prepare tea.</p><p>Bitter tarine tea.</p><p>You gestured for the general to take a seat afterwards and handed him the tea before taking a seat next to him.</p><p>Before the general could say something, his attention was drawn to one of the corners, where he could see a pair of soft purple eyes in the darkness. He looked to you for an explanation, but you did not provide one.</p><p>“Now, General, tell me about what brought you here.”</p><p>The general kept his gaze focused on the cup. “The commander.”</p><p>You hummed. “He drew his lightsaber on you.”</p><p>The general could only nod. He had gone through many tribulations with the temperamental knight, but this was one of the few times where he could <em>feel</em> the sizzle of the lightsaber against his collar.</p><p>Again, he was stuck in his own mind.</p><p>He had a habit of doing that.</p><p>He would swallow his thoughts and feelings and then chew on the unprocessed silently. This would leave him vulnerable to distraction and emotional instability.</p><p>That is why they had sent him to you.</p><p>The general frowned, sudden suspicion arising. “How did you know?”</p><p>“I have told you once that it is my duty to know details about my patients, expressly so if they are of high-profile.” You tilted your head. “That, and your collar is charred as is the skin beneath it.”</p><p>The general felt around for the spot you had described, suffering a sharp pain once he brushed over it.</p><p>“I may aid.” You offered, knowing well that the general avoided the medbay at all costs. He would only be on the lookout for a doctor if he had a life-threatening injury, and even then he would do it with reluctance.</p><p>He had a distinct hate for doctors of all kind. You did not know the reason, yet. Though he had somewhat come to terms with you.</p><p>The general nodded after a moment of thought.<br/>He would rather have you tend to him, someone he knew to a certain extent and could somewhat trust. In other words, you were the lesser evil.</p><p>You left his side and briefly kneeled beside the creature before disappearing into a room. You returned with a simple gauze pad and a bandage.</p><p>“I have no bacta around but this will cool and restore the tissue just as much.” You explained as you moved his uniform out of the way and gingerly applied the gauze.</p><p>The vessels of your hands changed to a crimson colour once you had touched the injury, piquing the general’s interest.</p><p>“Haptic sensitivity.” You answered, aware on what the general’s gaze had focused. “I may feel what you feel.” You added as you shrouded the injury with the bandage.</p><p>“Tell me about the commander.”</p><p>The general went on a tirade then, objurgating the commander’s behaviour and repeating how it was an impertinence that Snoke allowed him to roam freely.</p><p>You decided that you would counter his points and provide a different insight in the next session and to now focus on calming the general down.</p><p>Once the general paused, you interjected.</p><p>“You mentioned Millicent in our last session.” You began. “Tell me about her.”</p><p>There was an evident change in the general’s mood. He had a semblance of felicity now and spoke about her with ardent. The commander was all but forgotten.</p><p>“I share your joy of having a companion like that.” You disclosed once the general ended his panegyric. “I myself house two.”</p><p>Now he had an explanation for the pair of purple eyes.<br/>He wondered where the second pair were.</p><p> “I am surprised to hear that.” The general frowned.</p><p>You chuckled. “Whatever keeps the psychologist from having their own problems.”</p><p>It made sense to the general but it also awakened him to the reality that you were a person as well. You were a psychologist and took on the problems of others whilst most likely balancing your own. Admirable.</p><p>“They are leery of strangers which is why they are keeping their distance.” You added, luring him from his thoughts anew.</p><p>There was silence for a while after that. The general enjoyed what he had left of the tea while he reflected on this ‘session’. He felt a lot less troubled now and less horrified as well. While he had not even been aware of how much the encounter with the commander had affected him, he was relieved that he had come to you.</p><p>“Thank you.” The general mumbled after a while, still unready to admit defeat. “Coming to you has helped me compose myself.”</p><p>You hummed yet again. “I have often been told that I have a <em>cooling</em> effect on those around me.” You wore a look of amusement. “It is one of the multitudes of assorted reasons why I chose to do this.”</p><p>There was an underlying tone to your statement.</p><p>“You are welcome to come again, Armitage.”</p><p>The general grimaced at the use of his given name.<br/>Though it did not bother him as much as when Pryde did it. Or anyone else for that matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. night duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you have night duty</p>
<p>the general is still working despite what you said</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for my absence - I am back now but updates will still be irregular. I am getting the primary plot set up. Slowly but surely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You released the breath you had been holding and rested against the wall. You caressed your wrists that had gotten scratched up in the struggle. You pushed yourself off the wall then and walked down the hallway, greeting the patrolling troopers with a nod.</p>
<p>You thought about the poor trooper that you just had spent an hour calming down and what he had said in his panic. He even thought that you wanted to hurt him at one point and had attacked you in a blind and fear-induced fury. He resembled a cornered animal, whose flight and fight response concurred.</p>
<p>You smoothed your hair and uniform along the way, mindful of the many glances that patrols gave you. None of them dared to ridicule you on your dishevelled appearance. They knew who you were and what you had been doing. Some of them were your own patients.</p>
<p>You came across the general’s office, whose light indicated that he was still present. You groaned and pinched the bridge of your nose before approaching the door and requesting access.</p>
<p>“I told you not to work too late into the night.” You reprimanded him once you were inside. The general looked up at you with an apologetic look. You simply shook your head.</p>
<p>“And why are you still up?” He inquired in an almost accusing manner.</p>
<p>You huffed and strode to stand in front of his desk. “I have night duty.” You did not need to say more than that. You should not have to justify yourself to him in the first place.</p>
<p>The general’s gaze wandered to your uncovered wrists that were stained with red and blue blood. Red from the trooper and blue from you. You expected bruises to form over the next few days – not that you were unused to that.</p>
<p>You had been doing this job for a while now, and with it come troubling and troubled patients.</p>
<p>The general understood then as well and left his seat for the counter that lined the left wall. He opened one of the few drawers there and then returned to you with a grey handkerchief.</p>
<p>You silently accepted and proceeded to clean the mess off your wrists. The general leaned against his desk, watching as you drifted off into your thoughts. You were well acquainted with the terrors that the trooper was experiencing.</p>
<p>Even these days, you would still experience them yourself. You just knew how to deal with them far better than most others.</p>
<p>“Tea?” The general asked after a moment. He had noticed as well that something about this particular instance threw you off. You accepted his offer, thankful for the warmth that spread through your hands soon after.</p>
<p>You liked the cold much better and had an exceptionally low body temperature yourself but a little warmth every now and then was welcomed.</p>
<p>A warm meal in the cold is worth tenfold.</p>
<p>The general had made himself a cup as well, now silently sipping on it.</p>
<p>You were thankful for the silence as it gave you an opportunity to think and process. Your thoughts eventually drifted to the general who stood not too far away from you.</p>
<p>Your relationship with him differed from the one you usually had with your patients – his rank no doubt a factor in that. He was also one of the few that you would trade information with. He would tell you something personal and you would tell him something about yourself.</p>
<p>They were minute and not largely relevant things but just enough to keep him hooked. It also helped ‘humanise’ you – for a lack of a better word. There were many that did not like those that had a ‘Doctor’ in front of their name. No matter what kind.</p>
<p>The general trusted you more than any other doctor by now, though he would never confess that. He still said that he did not expect much to come of these sessions, but you had the feeling that he thought otherwise. He just does not want to admit it.</p>
<p>You had seldomly met a man as stubborn as Armitage Hux.</p>
<p>You looked to the general and your eyes were drawn to his. You must have stared for a moment too long because the general cleared his throat. You sighed.</p>
<p>“Please, take better care of yourself – both physically and mentally.” You lowered your gaze to the floor. “You are an example to your men…” You drifted off in hopes that he knew where your point would have gone.</p>
<p>You had to spare your energy for emergencies and arguing with the general was not exactly what you wanted to do at that moment. The general seemed to understand and nodded. “I’ll finish up for today.”</p>
<p>You smiled and turned to leave the room. “I will wait for you in the hallway.”</p>
<p>The general joined you a few minutes later, and the two of you walked down the corridor. There was comfortable silence at first until the general asked you about the earlier instance.</p>
<p>You took a deep breath and reminded yourself of the unofficial deal that you had with the general. Sometimes you would have to reveal something more personal but that did not mean that you could not make it cryptic.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your eyes are the exact same colour as those of someone I once knew.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>